


Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

by flickawhip



Series: AshLotte & FlickPhanie [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte takes her chances...Stephanie, meanwhile, fusses...





	Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

“For god sake Steph... stop it.”

Flick all but pulls Steph to a stop, her voice low, almost fierce.

“You know Ash’ll be fine...”

“What if she...”

“Trust me... Steph... please? Trust me and Mickie... we know what we’re doing...”

“If she hurts you...”

“Hey... you know I’d love having you with us... but we can’t do that yet... okay?”

“I just...”

“I know.”

Flick murmurs.

“She’s almost as much of a worrier as you...”

She smiles slightly, stroking Steph’s wrist with her thumb.

“Relax, it’ll be okay...”

She moves away then, meeting Charlotte and Ash in the hallway, smirking when Mickie falls into step with them. 

“You girls ready to work?”

It’s only later, when she watches the care Charlotte takes with Ash that she realizes how scared they all were, anything could have gone wrong with the match, anyone could have had a botch, or a fall that went wrong, thankfully nothing had. She had smiled as she moved to loop an arm around Mickie’s shoulders as they left. 

Charlotte had stayed back with Ash, the two whispering. 

Later she would find out that Charlotte, for once taking a chance on happiness, had proposed to the girl, alone, in private. Charlotte smiled more with Ash, she seemed happier, and Ash had changed from shy new girl to brazen heel. It was a move that had surprised Flick, but she was proud of her friend. She would always be proud.


End file.
